


A Request

by Jasmine27



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother-in-law/Sister-in-law, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Impregnation, Masturbation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine27/pseuds/Jasmine27
Summary: "How does it feel, to be fucked like the slut you are? Look at you, drooling with someone else's cock in your cunt. And you're going to come, yeah? Probably the best orgasm you're going to have and my seed will make you so full with my child or maybe twins? How would that feel, to have my kids growing inside of you while your husband thinks that it's his pathetic limp cock that did that?"Ana did not respond; too busy trying to catch her breath. The only sound that came out of her mouth were words I could not make out. Suddenly, I slapped her ass and she screamed as her waves of pleasure mixed with pain rushed throughout her body. She seized up and then relaxed while her pussy milked my cock. I thrusted one last time and spilled my load inside of her. The way her pussy kept pulsating felt almost as if she was swallowing all of it, not wanting to let anything go to waste.





	A Request

**Author's Note:**

> A request I got about a fantasy about the person wanting to fuck his mother in law and of course, impregnate the sister in law.

"Is she gone?"

"Yeah she is," I said as I let my mother in law and sister in law come in. The moment they stepped into my house, their floral perfume spread around and increased my arousal. My cock twitched. It had been way too long since my wife took a vacation to take her of herself so that I could take care of her mother, Kelly and Anastasia, her sister. All three carried the same good genes. They all had perky firm breasts with Kelly having the biggest and Ana having the smallest. The trio had long legs with bubble butts. They were very conscious about their body and hated if they did not turn heads when they got into a room.

Both of them kissed me on my lips as I closed the door and led them inside. They knew the drill by then. They looked around, making sure that all the curtains were drawn and slipped out of their dresses. They did not bother with underwear and I could see their golden inner thighs moist with their juices. I approached them, smiling. They were so beautiful and oh, so very fuckable.

As they stood there, waiting for me to give them the release I only could give them, I thought back to how this had all started. Whenever I would hug Kelly, her breasts would be accidentally squished, touched or rubbed. Anything to frustrate her and forcing her to want me. Next thing you know, she was under me and begging me to make her come. Few months after our debaucheries, Ana caught us. She did not tell my wife; but only if we allowed her to join in our little "bonding moments." Oh, how could I refuse such beautiful creatures? 

Back to my living room, both women were standing and looking at me with adoring eyes. I nodded my head and both of them came to me. Kelly got down on her knees and pulled down my white shorts. My cock sprung out and she smiled. While she started with a little peck on it, Ana started kissing me. She pushed her tongue into my mouth and soon, she was slowly rocking her hips in the air while I gently massaged her tits.

My hips bucked when Kelly engulfed all of my cock, taking me fully down her throat. Her hands snaked around my sack and gently massaged my balls. 

After a few minutes, she took it and out and pouted. 

"I'm sad I'm not going to get any of this today." 

Ana laughed and poked her tongue out. She brought her mother up and started kissing her. Their hands glided over each other's body. I sat down on the couch and watched them, slowly stroking my cock with Kelly's spit as lube. I watched the show in front of me, amazed. Mother and daughter worked together to provide each other's pleasure. Ana knew that her mother would not be getting any cock today. She knew today's plan and decided that her mother needed some pleasure. She positioned mom on the coffee table and spread her legs gently kissing her thighs and nibbling on the sensitive skin. Kelly hissed, bucked her hips and gripped the sides of the table. I could see Ana licking her mother's pussy and thrusting two fingers into her at once. 

The way she immediately made Kelly moan out loud made me wonder if they were fucking behind my back. Ana circled her tongue around Kelly's clit and lightly started sucking on it. Kelly's moans got louder and louder until her body arched up and finally collapsed. She let out a small smile and gently stroked her daughter's hair. I clenched the base of my cock. I did not want to waste my cum. As a copious amount of pre cum oozed down over my hand, I got up and walked to Kelly's mouth and pushed my cock into her. She closed her eyes and hummed as she tasted the only cum that she has been getting after years of having no action. She sucked on the tip and it seemed like she did not want to let go. I had to gently pushed her head away to bend down and kiss her. 

"I got something for you under the table" 

She lazily reached up to take the dildo that I had bought for her. While she lubed it up with the juices smeared around her pussy, Ana came to me and kissed me with her drenched lips. I welcomed the taste of my mother in law's pussy juices on my sister in laws lips and gently hummed while looking at her in the eyes. 

"Are you ready?" I whispered in her ear, "Josh was telling me about the little problem we're about to tackle today."

"Really? My husband is jus-"

I put my fingers on her lips to silence her and started to kiss her neck slowly until I reach her breasts. I took one nipple in my mouth and sucked gently. I could feel it harden between my lips and gently bit it. Her hands got into my hair and I heard Kelly letting out a sigh. I peeked at her and saw her using the dildo furiously. Her pussy lips were stretched around it and I could tell she was refusing to touch her clit - She wanted to come at the same time as us. She saw me watching her. I cheekily winked and directed my attention back to Ana. I shifted my mouth to her other nipple and gave it the same treatment. I slowly slid my hands up her inner thighs and touched her puffy pussy lips.

Soaked.

I pulled away and looked at her in the eyes while groping her tits, "Those are going to get big with milk when my baby is growing inside of you. Imagine Josh sucking on those, thinking it's his kid's milk but really, it'll be mine. You won't tell him, right? You'll let him believe that he's a real man and was able to impregnate you."

Ana opened her mouth and let out a breathy "Fuck."

"And tonight, you'll be sitting next to him with my seed filling your womb. I got you a plug so that not even one drop gets out. How will that feel? Sitting next to your husband while being plugged with my seed keeping your belly full and fuck, you'll be all warm."

Her hips bucked forward and bumped against my cock. Anastasia was always sensitive to my words. She got down on her knees and kissed my cock, "Please, fuck your child inside of me!"

"Get into position." 

Ana got onto the couch and crouched with her ass up, just begging to be fucked. She wiggled it slightly to tease me even more and her mother chuckled.

Sluts.

I approached her and grabbed her ass cheeks. I squeezed them hard and she arched her back even more, pushing herself to me. I grabbed her hands and made her spread her cheeks, putting her wet cunt on display. I grabbed my cock and used the head to trace the outline of her lower lips, occasionally bumping against her clit and causing her to spit out curse words. Eventually, I gave it and thrusted in one hard jab inside of her cunt. Her hot walls engulfed me and squeezed my cock, almost preventing me from pulling out. Her cunt pulsated around me as I grunted. 

Her moans mixed with mines and her mother's drowned the noise of skin slapping against each other.

"How does it feel, to be fucked like the slut you are? Look at you, drooling with someone else's cock in your cunt. And you're going to come, yeah? Probably the best orgasm you're going to have and my seed will make you so full with my child or maybe twins? How would that feel, to have my kids growing inside of you while your husband thinks that it's his pathetic limp cock that did that?"

Ana did not respond; too busy trying to catch her breath. The only sound that came out of her mouth were words I could not make out. Suddenly, I slapped her ass and she screamed as her waves of pleasure mixed with pain rushed throughout her body. She seized up and then relaxed while her pussy milked my cock. I thrusted one last time and spilled my load inside of her. The way her pussy kept pulsating felt almost as if she was swallowing all of it, not wanting to let anything go to waste. 

I stayed in place for a while, gently caressing the welts that were forming. After a few minutes, I pulled out of her and watched my seed dripping from her gaping cunt. I pushed it back inside with my fingers and bumped her clit on purpose, knowing that she was sensitive. I quickly grabbed the plug and pushed it inside of her. I watched as her lips stretched around it and tightened back up at the base. After ensuring that I was done, she flopped on her back. I grabbed a pillow and put it under her hips. She drowsily looked at me and I smiled at her.

Steps away from us I heard Kelly whimpering. I looked at her and saw her still thrusting the dildo inside and out of her, trying to prolong her pleasure. The coffee table was soaked. Kelly was a squirter and I loved every moment of that action. I walked to her and as she saw me coming near, she got on her knees and took my cock in her mouth. My cock was still soaked from Ana's juices and she cleaned every inch of it, taking her sweet time and even sucking on my balls in case some of it had dripped back there. After worshipping my cock, she finally got up and kissed me. I tasted the mixed up juices of her daughter, my cum, and her mouth, and closed my eyes in appreciation. We eventually let go and looked at Ana who had already dozed off. 

She grabbed my hand and walked me to my room, wanting to be the first one to get my cock inside of her when we started round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it ?  
> Don't forget to comment, leave some kudos and to join me on tumblr so we can talk !
> 
> http://queenassbitxh.tumblr.com/


End file.
